


Will you be mine?

by iSoulPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt Derek Hale, Love, M/M, Mates, Secrets, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSoulPhoenix/pseuds/iSoulPhoenix
Summary: „What’s wrong, Derek?“ Boyd asks, at the restlessness of his Alpha.Derek shrugs: „Just want to run.“Erica boxes Boyd and shakes her head. „Haven’t you heart? The white wolf will run with us today. Derek has invited him last week and he said he wouldlove to join himon the run.“ She smirks in Dereks direction and it only grew wider when she sees him looking away and his slight pink ears.





	Will you be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother-language - don't like, don't read.  
> But the others have fun. :)

On a full moon in summer everyone is assembled at the rebuilt Hale house for a bonfire for a midnight run. Being pack Stiles, Lydia and Allison are there too. Everyone is really looking forward to the run, especially Derek. He is looking restless and more than ready to run.

„What’s wrong, Derek?“ Boyd asks, at the restlessness of his Alpha.

Derek shrugs: „Just want to run.“

Erica boxes Boyd and shakes her head. „Haven’t you heart? The white wolf will run with us today. Derek has invited him last week and he said he would _love to join him_ on the run.“ She smirks in Dereks direction and it only grew wider when she sees him looking away and his slight pink ears. 

The pack is laughing already knowing about the crush Derek has on the white wolf. He saw him one night when he was running alone in the woods and immediately fell for him. Derek wanted to talk to him, but he ran away leaving behind his clothes and there Derek found a napkin with an e-mail address. He took it but left the most of the clothes behind, he just took the undershirt with him. He could not resist, the smell was so alluring it drove him crazy - not that he would ever admit it in front of the pack.

Stiles is talking on his phone the whole time, but is also listening intensively at the conversation. Suddenly he gets up and walks away, Scotts eyes following him. As Stiles come back he says: „Sorry guys, I can’t stay, my dad wants me home, to talk about something.“ He waves goodbye, runs to his jeep and drives away.

„That was ominous.“ Lydia says out loud, looking at the empty place next to her.

„What do you mean?“ Scott asks.

„Come on, did you ever see him leave that fast on a full moon? When he is about to see Derek as wolf? He always stays and strokes Derek’s fur. He loves it“

Now Scott is worrying too. „Maybe something important happens? You know how he loves his father“, Allison tries to argue. Scott nods. 

Just as they were having small conversations again, Dereks head snaps up, looking at the preserve in front of him. „It is almost time …“, Derek trails off.

The pack is now looking in the same direction as Derek, the wolves hear a rustle in the bushes and stand up, wolfing out and ready to fight. Derek however moves in front of them, a hand held up, so the wolves understand to stand put. He slowly moves to the bushes, as soon as Derek is just a meter away, a white blur launches at him and throws him back at the ground. It took Derek by surprise and he growls, but as soon as he discovers the white wolf he let a small laugh.

The pack as surprised as Derek, didn’t know what to do at that moment, but when the heard the laugh of there Alpha they relaxed. Now they are all looking at the beautiful white creature in front of them.

The white wolf looks stunning, standing proud at top of Derek looking at the pack, like he was measuring there potential. He looks at everyone for some time. Now the pack notice that the wolf has different eyes as them, his eyes are glowing purple. This is not the only thing they notice, the wolf was carrying something in his mouth. 

Derek still to perplex to move, he just looks up at the wolf in awe. Just as he moves his hand to touch the fur of the wolf, he jumped down from him in one smooth movement and sits next to him. Derek’s eyes never leaving the beautiful ones of the wolf. The wolf inside of Derek is howling in delight. He want to get out, play and sniff at the white one. Derek being restless all day, because of this, didn’t notice the thing the wolf has in his mouth. Only as Erica points it out, that he notice it. The white wolf lowers his head and put the thing, which looks like a piece of clothes on the ground in front of Derek.

Derek gets, to pic up the cloth and smells the unmistakable scent of his mate. He moves the pice of cloth to his nose and breathes in deeply. He was growling low in his throat. He fells the curious eyes of the whole pack on him.

Derek’s ears start to get red and looks at the other wolf, who was just smirking at him, as much as it was possible as a wolf. Nearly as if he knows exactly, what Derek did with the other shirt. Derek reaches his hand out slowly to pat the fur of the other wolf. The white one notices, looks at the hand and moves in closer, to rub himself all over Dereks hand. Derek smiles and starts to pet the wolf, scratches behind his ears and neck. A low purring sound comes from the wolf. Without even noticing, Derek moves forward and places his face in the fur of the wolfs neck. He breathes in deep and rubs his face along the neck. The purr from the wolf gets louder.

Lydia coughs loudly, to interrupt them. 

They both are looking at her with an awkward face. The white wolf stand up and moves a bit to the side, so he doesn’t need to look at Derek. Derek was watching him out of the corners of his eyes and stands up. His face and ears are red. He coughs. 

„Sorry, we will run now“, he looks to the side and moves his hand trough his hair, doesn’t want to look at the knowing faces of his betas.

They are all smirking at his Alpha. „Sure, boss“, Erica says with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

„He deserve some happiness“, Isaac says, more to himself than the other, but they nod nevertheless. Derek ignores them purposely.

They undress and starts to shift into there wolf body.

Derek starts to undress as well, he was never shy about nudity, but he really wants to impress the white wolf, so he puffs his chest a bit and slowly undresses himself. Out of the corners of his eyes he sees the wolf looking at him with fire in the eyes, he was looking at Derek like prey. Derek smirks. As soon as Derek is undress he shifts into his wolf form. His wolf is larger than the others and his fur is as black as the night, with glowing red eyes he walks slowly up to the white one, who’s eyes reply with a light purple glow. The other wolf was sniffing at him and moves just an inch closer. Derek lets him. He rubs his head against Dereks nuzzle and shows his neck to Derek in a clear sight of submission. Derek growls at the sight. The white wolf smells like fresh cut wood, autumn leaves and a small hint of cinnamon. It’s the only thing Derek can thing about for the moment. The other wolf smells like _mate_ to him. 

Derek never thought he would have something like that, he sold all of his family members to a hunter, just because of some sex. He was just five-teen and so in love, he thought, oh how wrong he was. The woman was the new nurse at school and so wonderful nice to him. The new forbidden experiences made him blind to the rotten scent of her. His wolf was cawing inside of him and howling to not trust her, but he ignored him. Derek will never do it again, he will trust his wolf more than his human side afterwards. One night he woke up to a burning house in front of him, just to hear his family crying and shouting for help. But he couldn’t move, he was bound to a tree with wolfsbane robe. Derek howled in his misery, but nobody came to help. So he was left to watch his family burn by the hand of his crazy girlfriend.

Derek nibbles at the exposed neck in front him and licks afterward. The white wolf accepts Derek as the Alpha for this run. Derek hopes he will stay afterwards too. But now it was time for the run, Derek’s wolf was getting restless. He steps back and walks in front of his, now shifted pack. He throws his head back and let out a loud howl. The pack wolves join just a moment later. The white wolf hesitates, but howls than with them too. 

As the howl fades, Derek spins around and starts to run into the forest, close behind is the white wolf. The pack follow them just a heartbeat later. The humans of the pack are looking after them. They run a long time, the white one was always near Derek. 

The wolves run trough the forest, howling in happiness. They growl and yip at each other. Erica jumps at Scott and howls in delight as Scott falls on his face and growls back at her. Boyd nudges Erica and she nuzzles in his fur. Isaac helps Scott, but laughs at him too. They are having always so much fun on pack runs, Derek can feel there happiness trough the pack bond. 

Slowly when the sun starts to wake up, the pack gets smaller, because everyone in going back to there own homes. When there is just Derek and the white one left, Derek runs up on a small hill, where behind is a small lake. On the top of the hill Derek lets out a long last howl for the night. The white one is standing next to him and looking with intense eyes. 

Derek doesn’t know where his confidents comes from - probably from the full moon -, but he turns to the other wolf and starts to rub there nuzzles together. Derek is purring low as he changes back into his human body. He is still embracing the wolf.

„W-will you stay with me?“ Derek asks. "Will you be mine?"

The wolf whines high in his throat and moves. Derek doesn’t want to let him go, so he embraces him harder.

„Please“, Derek begs.

The other wolf is now uncomfortable, but he licks at Dereks face and nods. Derek smiles and pulls back just a bit so give him some space. The white wolf moves back, closes his eyes and shifts. Derek is watching every move carefully. 

Dereks mouth hangs open, he can’t believe his eyes. In front of him stands a naked Stiles. Stiles eyes are closed and he is shivering in the cold morning air.

„S-Stiles.? What the… Are you…? W-what?“ Derek stutters.

Stiles slowly opens his eyes, with a sad smile he says, „I’m sorry, Derek, for keeping it a secret all this time, but as you saw I’m not a beautiful wolf as you. I’m different in every aspect. Sorry for lying to you and the pack.“ Stiles takes one step back and than another one. „I-I need to go“ 

Derek grabs his arm and pulls him back into the embrace. Stiles shivers and pushes Derek away. 

„Stiles, you are so beautiful. And your smell! Oh god, you smell so good, so perfect. And only for me. Mine. Mate“ Derek says in Stiles neck, as he was kissing him there. 

Stiles doesn’t say anything, he stops to try to get away just to put his arms around Dereks broad shoulders. Derek smells Stiles tears and stops licking his neck to look his mate in the eyes. He whips the tears away.

„What’s wrong? Are you okey?“

„I-I…“ Stiles breath is unsteady.

„Slowly, my mate. I won’t go away. I will stay with you. If you want me to, that is“

„Sure I want you to, you stupid sourwolf. I fucking love you, ever since we met in the woods all this time ago.“ Stiles pulls Derek in and puts his face in his neck to scent him. Stiles rubs his face all over Dereks neck. Stiles lets out a quite moan. „You smell like love, home, and … _alpha_ “

Derek pulls Stiles face away from his neck and kisses him. It was slow at first, just a light touch. But it grow faster just moments after. Stiles is pressing himself flush against Dereks chest and is licking the alpha’s lips. Derek growls and bits at Stiles lip. Derek smells Stiles arousal and he moves his hand all over Stiles naked body. He rubs his beard all over his mates neck and shoulders. Stiles is looking at him with hooded eyes and lays limp in his arms.

„I will take you home with me and make you my mate.“ Derek stats. His inner wolf howls in happiness and is wiggling his tail in delight. 

He pulls Stiles up into his arms, bridal style and walks to his home. _Our_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any real and helpful improvement ideas, please let me know.  
> Just don't be mean, it's only for fun and improving my writing skill.
> 
> -July :)


End file.
